


Pinte Rosas em Tons de Carmim

by Peregrin_Agbora



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peregrin_Agbora/pseuds/Peregrin_Agbora
Summary: Tobirama adora sua família, de verdade, mas às vezes ele quer muito estrangular Hashirama... especialmente quando ele o obriga a lidar com Uchiha Madara, o homem que o odeia com todas as forças... e o homem por quem ele está apaixonado desde o Ensino Médio.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Pinte Rosas em Tons de Carmim

**Author's Note:**

> 1º. Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem. Créditos para o querido Masashi Kishimoto.  
> 2º. Essa história é um Universo Alternativo moderno e o enredo foi montado num surto de tédio — passem quatro horas numa sala de espera e vocês só terão duas opções: morrer de raiva ou fazer alguma coisa... eu fiz um pouco dos dois.  
> 3º. Continuo trabalhando sem betas, então erros podem acontecer. Caso encontrem algum, por favor, me avisem.  
> 4º. Antes que perguntem: sim, eu não atualizei “Por Você” porque ainda não consegui construir um capítulo que me agrade. Gastei minha paciência e boa vontade em filas intermináveis, então agradeçam a burocracia moderna por esta tragédia *ponho a mão na testa dramaticamente*.  
> 5º; Entendo alguma coisa de floriculturas e casamentos? Claro que não! Mas delírios são permitidos e eu sou adepta do ofício.
> 
> Divirtam-se!

— Não.

— Mas eles precisam da nossa ajuda!

— Sim, mas isso não é assunto meu.

— Tobi, por favor... — Hashirama se agarrou à cintura do irmão soluçando como uma carpideira deprimida enquanto espremia algumas lágrimas de crocodilo. — Eu prometi que arranjaria esses crisântemos e eles estão contando comigo!

— _Você_ prometeu que arranjaria essas flores, então _você_ é quem tem que dar um jeito.

Tobirama se contorceu e retorceu, tentando criar uma rota de fuga rápida e honrosa. Isso nunca funcionava, é claro, mas o movimento sempre lhe dava esperanças.

Mito se debruçou na janelinha do escritório, atraída pelo barulho. Tobirama olhou para a cunhada com uma expressão que praticamente dizia “salve-me agora ou vou torná-la viúva”, mas a mulher simplesmente riu e voltou ao trabalho.

Traidora.

Sem paciência para os eternos dramas do irmão, Tobirama empurrou a cabeça de Hashirama para o lado com força o bastante para libertar ambos os braços e finalmente receber o pagamento do cliente. O rapaz, que assistia a todo o espetáculo com um sorrisinho divertido no rosto, se despediu com uma risadinha pouco discreta. Às vezes ele achava que os clientes vinham mais para ver as extravagancias do irmão do que pelas flores em si.

O sininho acima da porta tocou uma nota cristalina e Naruto entrou na loja aos trancos, quase desabando nas prateleiras.

— Bom dia! — gritou por cima do ombro, correndo para os fundos, onde largou a bolsa e pegou o avental de trabalho. Parou por um instante e olhou para os dois. — Ah... — inclinou a cabeça, curioso. — Hashi-san, o que foi que você fez dessa vez?

Hashirama guinchou como um camundongo ofendido.

— Espere, por que você foi logo pensando que eu fiz alguma coisa errada?!

— Você é o único que sai por aí fazendo promessas sem saber se pode cumprir. — o garoto sacudiu os ombros e Tobirama jurou silenciosamente que lhe daria um bônus extra no final do mês.

Hashirama chiou e murchou como um balão furado, mas não afrouxou o aperto dos braços na cintura de Tobirama. Pelo jeito não havia a menor chance de ele desistir daquela conversa.

— Não é um bom plano me mandar para esse serviço, _anija_. Madara me odeia em todos os níveis, lembra? Naruto e você são opções mais seguras. — argumentou.

— Ah! Vocês estão falando sobre o casamento de Itachi-san? — Naruto se animou. Coçou a nuca, sorriu amplamente e levantou a mão num pedido de desculpas. — Foi mal, mas Sasuke me convidou e eu prometi que iria. Pedi licença à Mito-san na semana passada.

— E eu já disse que ele poderia ir. — a mulher confirmou serenamente desde seu escritório. A megera tinha ouvidos de coelho quando convinha e um senso de humor bastante cretino para completar.

Hashirama choramingou ainda mais alto e lançou olhares compridos e molhados na direção do irmão. A cena era mais enervante do que comovente e ele sentiu uma vontade súbita de chutá-lo onde doía mais.

Todos eles sabiam que Madara odiava Tobirama com uma paixão assassina, então só havia uma explicação para aquela pantomima: Hashirama, tentando ser bem intencionado, armara um complô estúpido para forçá-los a se darem bem — isso se os dois não se matassem antes. Era um plano tão idiota que praticamente tinha o selo “Hashirama de Reconciliação Perfeita” estampado em algum cantinho da página.

Tobirama agarrou o regador mais próximo e despejou a água na cabeça do irmão. Hashirama saltou para trás e, finalmente livre, o rapaz pegou as chaves no balcão e marchou para a saída.

Olhou para Naruto.

— Prepare os arranjos que Aburame Amae pediu e os entregue antes de sair para o casamento.

— Sim, senhor! — o adolescente bateu uma continência bem humorada.

Tobirama saiu da floricultura, tomou um fôlego longo e encarou o furgão de entregas. Se Madara o matasse ele se tornaria a assombração residente da loja... e faria questão de despejar água fria no irmão sempre que entrasse na estufa.

Criar arranjos que harmonizassem lírios, crisântemos, narcisos, cravos e campânulas sem transformar tudo num espetáculo de extravagância caótica não era tarefa fácil, especialmente quando se procurava uma escala específica de cores. Hashirama era um negociador terrível e, para completar, certamente esqueceria que precisava levar em consideração as azaleias e hortênsias que já estavam plantadas nos jardins da mansão.

Tobirama precisou barganhar com os Yamanaka durante horas, respondendo todas as perguntas complicadas que o secretário Nara era capaz de elaborar; e depois lidou com os irascíveis assistentes de Kimimaru — uma equipe eficiente, embora intensos e barulhentos demais para o gosto dele. Quando finalmente juntou todos os itens necessários para os arranjos seus nervos já estavam no limite.

Manobrou o furgão e estacionou numa área discreta, quase na lateral da mansão Uchiha. Segundo os informes, o casamento aconteceria nos jardins, mas a recepção seria no grande salão, com vista para o lago e para os campos — ele sentiu uma pontada de alívio quando percebeu que a aquisição das flores de lótus para decorar a fonte não seria em vão.

Tobirama observou os empregados percorrendo os corredores compridos, as grandes janelas entreabertas para deixar o ar entrar. No passado ele foi um visitante constante, acostumado às idas e vindas do agitado clã Uchiha. Ele ajudou a elaborar o jardim de inverno, escolhendo árvores de aroma suave e que se adaptavam bem ao clima, e um delicado pessegueiro no centro de tudo — um presente de Tajima para a esposa.

Quem diria que fazia um ano e meio que não pisava os pés naquela casa?

Apertou o volante entre os dedos e respirou fundo. Tinha trabalho a fazer. Precisava encontrar os responsáveis pela recepção e conversar com a equipe de decoração; as flores precisavam ser postas em locais estratégicos não apenas para gerar um efeito agradável, mas também para evitar que murchassem depressa demais.

Desceu do carro, deu a volta no furgão e começou a descarregar as flores. Os lírios e narcisos ficariam para o fim, ou as pétalas cairiam antes da hora. Estava focando nisso quando ouviu um rosnado às suas costas. Virou-se devagar, muito consciente sobre quem encontraria, e não se surpreendeu ao ver Uchiha Madara furioso, olhando-o como se quisesse esfolá-lo vivo.

Izuna, um pouco atrás, agarrava o braço do irmão, constrangido ao extremo. O rapaz acenou discretamente para o ex-amigo.

— O que está fazendo aqui, Senju? — o Uchiha mais velho perguntou entre dentes.

— Entregando flores, o que mais? — Tobirama retrucou num tom calculadamente mordaz.

Fazia um bom tempo que convivia com essas declarações de hostilidade e, para manter a sanidade, aprendera a mascarar seu desconforto e mágoa sob uma boa camada de sarcasmo e civilidade apática.

— Hashirama disse que faria os arranjos. — o homem reclamou.

— Hashirama é um idiota que não consegue negociar com os Yamanaka e que esqueceu o compromisso com os Aburame. — replicou com amargura.

— São vocês que estão fornecendo flores para Amae-san? — Izuna perguntou numa fraca tentativa de acalmar os ânimos; uma tática que falhou miseravelmente já que Madara o repreendeu por “falar com gente daquele tipo”.

Tobirama decidiu ignorá-los e continuar descarregando as flores.

— Vamos conferir a lista de convidados. — Madara instou o irmão a se afastar. Passando por Tobirama, rosnou em tom de aviso: — Não ouse causar problemas.

Ele não reagiu às palavras duras, fingiu que sequer prestava atenção, continuando a trabalhar como se nada no mundo fosse capaz de perturbar sua paz de espírito. Apenas quando os irmãos Uchiha desapareceram de vista foi que Tobirama se permitiu estremecer e limpar a umidade traiçoeira que se juntava no canto dos olhos.

No fim da tarde todos os arranjos estavam prontos.

Trabalhando em parceria com os rapazes da Yamato Decorações, Tobirama conseguiu organizar os ambientes com relativa eficiência — embora não houvesse a menor chance de ele subir naquelas malditas escadas bambas outra vez nesta vida. Seria mais simples fazer o serviço se Naruto estivesse lá para ajudá-lo — o garoto era ótimo lidando com plantas e tinha um talento especial para aliviar o humor das pessoas —, mas todos eles sabiam que manter Hashirama longe das abelhas de estimação dos Aburame era uma questão de vida ou morte — das abelhas.

Mesmo assim, apesar de todos os revezes, o salão de festas estava pronto. Delicadas cascatas de lírios pendiam do alto das janelas; os cortinados de tule e cetim, com pequenos botões de rosas entremeados nas malhas, davam a impressão de resguardarem as portas de um paraíso secreto; buquês de crisântemos e gipsófilas coroavam cada entrada e saída; e em cada mesa, posicionados com cuidado para não atrapalharem a visão dos comensais, havia campânulas em escalas de azul, rosa e branco, brincando com as escalas de cores azuis e brancas que os noivos escolheram.

O trabalho nos jardins demandou um pouco mais de cuidado. Colocou uma camada suave de composto vegetal nas raízes das plantas, enfeitou os canteiros com pedras em tons brancos e rosados — conforme a orientação dos decoradores — e podou os ramos das árvores que poderiam interferir nas filmagens ou na organização das cadeiras.

Conforme o crepúsculo avançava as luzes e lanternas foram acesas e Tobirama contemplou o resultado de seus esforços com um sentimento de satisfação absoluta. O casamento seria espetacular... pena que ele teria de assistir tudo nas gravações dos amigos, assim como acontecera no casamento de Kagami.

Suspirou e moveu os ombros, sentindo os músculos arderem em protesto.

— Você fez um trabalho incrível, Senju-san. — Tenzou, um dos funcionários da Yamato Decorações, o cumprimentou com amável admiração. — Quando o vi chegando sozinho pensei que teríamos problemas para cumprir a agenda, mas você realmente me surpreendeu.

Tobirama gostava de receber elogios, especialmente quando sabia que os merecia, mas tentou não demonstrar o quanto isto o agradava — ele não precisava saber que corava e se mostrava constrangido de uma maneira adorável, um segredinho que Hashirama e os amigos mais próximos jamais revelavam apenas pelo deleite de assisti-lo lutar contra o ego e perder tragicamente.

— Obrigado. — murmurou, e ficou feliz por seu tom moderado e cortês. — Normalmente tenho um ou dois assistentes para ajudar, mas estamos com a agenda apertada.

Tenzou anuiu, animado.

— Agenda cheia é bom sinal para os negócios. — olhou ao redor e suspirou. — Meio que entendo porque gostam de vocês. Odeio trabalhar com floristas... — admitiu. —, mas desta vez até que foi divertido.

Tobirama nem tentou disfarçar o riso.

Quando se encontraram pela primeira vez no salão de festas Tenzou e Sai pareciam desesperados, sem a menor ideia de como encaixariam uma centena de flores no ambiente do salão e dos jardins sem transformar tudo em um caos botânico; Kakashi e Iruka, por sua vez, não conseguiam diferenciar narcisos de lírios e não foram poucas as vezes que precisavam correr atrás de Tobirama para decidir como montar os arranjos.

No fim a experiência se tornou um toma lá dá cá, onde os rapazes cobriam a falta de pessoal e Tobirama os ajudava montando cenários e explicando porque tulipas eram péssima ideia para ambientes fechados.

— Foi divertido. — confessou com um brilho alegre no olhar. — Na verdade, adoraria trabalhar com vocês novamente.

Estendeu o cartão da loja e, para sua surpresa, Tenzou riu e também ofereceu o cartão da empresa.

— Acho que estamos na mesma página, então. — o decorador parecia aliviado.

— Acho que sim. — concordou. Deu uma última olhada nos jardins, franziu as sobrancelhas e sentiu o cansaço se acentuar em seus músculos. Era hora de voltar à realidade e lidar com os fatos difíceis: — Seria muito incômodo se eu pedisse para chamar Naruto ou meu irmão caso vocês façam outro serviço para os Uchiha?

Qualquer pessoa com olhos, ouvidos e um mínimo de inteligência teria percebido a expressão cruel e os comentários mordazes que Madara cuspia sempre que encontrava o Senju nos corredores — o que acontecia com uma frequência enervante, já que o Uchiha insistia em vigiar cada passo que o rapaz dava.

— Sem problemas. — ele concordou. A nota de simpatia em sua voz deixava bem claro que Tenzou preferia organizar festas infantis pelos próximos dez anos a ter que lidar com Madara insultando alguém na sua frente outra vez. — Não entendo o que aconteceu entre vocês... mas, de verdade, você não merece esse tipo de tratamento.

Tobirama tentou sorrir, mas mesmo isso exigia uma energia que ele não se sentia capaz de reunir.

Como se o simples pensamento o houvesse convocado Uchiha Madara surgiu no topo das escadas que levavam aos jardins. Estava imponente, com seu terno preto e gravata vermelha, sapatos lustrosos e abotoaduras prateadas.

— Terminou?

Tobirama fingiu avaliar o terreno e então deu de ombros.

— Feito.

— Ótimo. Saia daqui e diga à Hashirama para me enviar a conta.

Sem outra palavra, apenas um bufo de escárnio, ele voltou ao salão.

Tenzou praguejou alto, indignado com o tratamento grosseiro, mas Tobirama o acalmou. Aquelas palavras nem de longe foram as piores que ouvira no último ano. As coisas estavam indo bem, principalmente se levasse em conta que, na primeira vez que se encontraram depois do acidente, Madara o cumprimentou com um soco que o fez ver estrelas.

Ser expulso verbalmente era um avanço nos níveis de civilidade.

Com um último aceno Tobirama jogou as tesouras de poda na bolsa, recolheu alguns dos recipientes que foram descartados e marchou para a vã. Não passou por dentro da mansão — suas roupas estavam imundas e os sapatos cheios de lama —, preferindo dar a volta pela área externa.

Melhor assim.

Se encontrasse Kagami o rapaz se jogaria em seus braços, reclamando sobre as injustiças do mundo e insistindo para que permanecesse na festa; se fosse Itachi acabaria arrastado para um alarmante cabo de guerra filosófico sobre o direito inato dos noivos de convidarem quem quisessem para seus casamentos; encontrar os dois, então, seria como convidar o próprio diabo para uma festa de ano novo.

Organizar um casamento era desafio mais que suficiente para um dia.

Tobirama encontrou o furgão, jogou os equipamentos no compartimento traseiro, e estava prestes a entrar quando avistou Izuna andando em sua direção num passo ligeiro, os olhos escuros brilhando com o que só podiam ser lágrimas.

O rapaz parou, mordendo o lábio.

— Eu sinto muito... — a voz dele vacilou.

— Tudo bem, Izuna. — em outros tempos teria bagunçado os cabelos do amigo e o provocado até arrancar uma risada, mas agora nada mais restava.

Tobirama balançou a cabeça e sentou no banco do motorista. Queria voltar para casa, tomar um banho quente, tomar um chá gelado e fingir que não passou a tarde inteira trocando farpas com Madara.

— Tobi... — ele praticamente implorava para ser ouvido.

— Está tudo bem. — garantiu suavemente. — Hashirama está bem, você está bem e Madara está ótimo. Não tem problema. Todo mundo está onde deveria estar. — forçou um sorriso, tentando tranquilizá-lo. — Agora, de verdade, é melhor você voltar ou seu irmão vai querer minha cabeça numa badeja de prata.

Não deixou Izuna continuar falando. Seus nervos estavam no limite.

Tobirama gostava de trabalhar na floricultura porque ajudava a manter seus pensamentos em ordem e ele não lidava bem com pessoas ou estresse de maneira geral. O dia foi bastante atípico e terrível e tudo o que queria, no momento, era se retirar enquanto podia manter um pouquinho da dignidade intacta.

Deu ré e saiu pela estrada de tijolos brancos. Ele não percebeu a expressão ferida no rosto de Izuna ao notar as lágrimas que tão teimosamente se recusara a derramar durante toda tarde.

Madara não estava preparado para o ataque súbito de Izuna — sobretudo quando seu precioso irmãozinho literalmente o empurrou contra a parede e rosnou para ele.

— Chega! Eu não aguento mais!

— Izuna...?

— Eu menti! — ele praticamente gritou, agarrando o _smoking_ quase ao ponto de rasgá-lo. — Naquele dia, quando batemos o carro, era eu quem estava dirigindo! Não foi Tobi. — engoliu em seco, recusando-se a chorar. — Eu me distraí no volante, ele estava dormindo no bando de trás. A culpa foi minha. — soltou as roupas de Madara e esfregou o rosto. — Fiquei apavorado naquela hora. Tinha acabado de ser aceito na Universidade e os reitores exigem uma conduta perfeita. Tobi... ele assumiu a culpa por mim. Mesmo odiando cerveja ele bebeu uma latinha inteira só para enganar os policiais. — avançou novamente, segurando-lhe os ombros. — Ele nunca teria feito aquilo! É o cara mais certinho que eu conheço!

Madara tartamudeou, sentindo o estômago revirar.

— Você está brincando, certo?

— Não! Não estou! — Izuna bateu o punho na parede, exasperado. — Ele nunca dirigiria bêbado, _aniki_. Você lembra como ele ficava chateado quando tinha que buscar Kawarama nas noites de saideira? Ele sempre se oferecia para ser o motorista, porque nunca gostou de bebidas. — bufou uma risada amarga, cheia de autodesprezo. — Eu nunca entendi como você e Hashirama puderam acreditar que ele faria algo tão irresponsável... mas acreditaram. E eu sou o pior por ter deixado as coisas assim... eu não posso nem me chamar de amigo dele depois de tudo isso...

Madara arquejou e tremeu. Memórias doloridas dando voltas em sua cabeça.

Fazia um bom tempo que lutava para aceitar que Senju Tobirama arriscara a vida de seu único irmão; acreditara que ele simplesmente assumira o volante num impulso e quase causara um acidente grave. Nem por um segundo pensou no quanto essas ações fugiam do caráter ordeiro e centrado que ele sempre exibia.

Tobirama era um homem centrado, de postura impecável e temperamento frio, do tipo que faz as pessoas andarem na linha com um único olhar. Ele acreditava que o respeito surgia através do exemplo e se esforçava ao máximo para dar seu melhor em cada tarefa.

Madara mordeu o interior da bochecha, seu olhar vagou para o salão de festas às costas de Izuna. As flores, os botões de rosa, cada delicado buquê, tudo naquele gigantesco _hall_ era uma acusação, uma zombaria, e agora ele tremia com a simples ideia de _entrar_ ali.

Quando recebeu o telefonema do hospital e soube, através dos oficiais, o que tinha acontecido com Izuna ele nem ao menos hesitou: assim que avistou Tobirama no corredor o acertou sem pensar duas vezes. Hashirama o afastou, preocupado com o que poderia acontecer, mas ele estava cego e surdo a todos os argumentos.

O acidente não foi grave — uma colisão contra um poste e o carro estava em velocidade média — e as consequências nem foram tão graves, mas tudo parecia tão terrível e ele estava tão zangado e magoado... magoado porque admirava Tobirama e sua capacidade natural de ser prático, organizado e comandar sem apelar para força bruta. Seu temperamento era basicamente oposto ao de Hashirama, mas as sutilezas de seu caráter o tornavam tão brilhante quanto.

Madara se apaixonara por Tobirama, pouco a pouco, pedaço por pedaço, mas quando foi confrontado com a ideia de que seu irmão poderia ter morrido por culpa dele... tudo desmoronou. A família era importante, era o centro de seu universo, e ele não podia lidar com alguém que desprezava sua devoção. Ele se sentiu traído e enganado.

E seu único engano foi acreditar que Izuna era completamente inocente nessa história.

— Por que não me disse? — Madara murmurou, sufocado. — Por que me deixou acreditar nisso?

Durante um ano inteiro ele culpou Tobirama por suas desilusões e o tratou de maneira tão terrível que mesmo seus parentes mais próximos se sentiam constrangidos. Quanto mais pensava nisso pior se sentia.

— Eu queria contar, mas Tobi me dizia para ficar quieto, que minha carreira era mais importante. — Izuna deu uma risada trêmula. — Mas não dá mais. Eu odeio tudo o que faço porque sei que estou aqui porque sacrifiquei a felicidade de um amigo. Ele nem ficou para o casamento e Itachi tinha convidado...

Madara se afastou devagar, pensamentos em turbilhão e o estômago revirando em repúdio. Tudo estava errado, tudo deu errado, e ele nem sabia se podia desfazer o que tinha feito.

A Floricultura Konoha continuava no lugar de sempre, embora agora ocupasse quase um quarteirão inteiro e houvesse árvores enormes erguendo suas copas acima dos telhados das casas ao redor.

Hashirama começou de maneira simples, apenas uma barraca tímida na esquina da avenida, mas quando Tobirama e Mito decidiram ajudar os negócios realmente deslancharam. Hashirama era ótimo com plantas, tinha carisma e adorava o trabalho; Mito era um monstro na administração e contabilidade; e Tobirama sabia como organizar, propagandear e aumentar as linhas de serviço.

Quando Tobirama abandonou o curso de engenharia civil para acompanhar Itama nas quimioterapias todos se sentiram um pouco frustrados — especialmente Itama, que se considerava responsável pela mudança nos planos do irmão — e o sentimento apenas se agravou quando ele declarou, com todas as letras, que não voltaria à faculdade porque estava cansado demais para continuar estudando. Ninguém sabia o que fez Tobirama mudar de opinião sobre sua carreira, mas todos sentiam que ele estava plenamente satisfeito com sua decisão e, sendo assim, a família o deixou livre para tomar suas decisões.

Essa história — entre tantas outras — era parte da razão pela qual Madara se apaixonara por aquele homem.

A presença de Madara na Floricultura não era incomum. Ele ajudou com o financiamento inicial e empréstimos e Hashirama sempre o convidou para participar das decisões da loja; eles até posaram juntos na foto de inauguração. No entanto fazia um bom tempo que não visitava a loja no horário da manhã — período em que Tobirama normalmente estava em serviço, organizando tudo antes de sair para fazer entregas ou tratar de algum jardim particular. Se Madara queria se desculpar corretamente então precisava encontrá-lo o mais rápido possível.

Ele passou uma noite infernal, remoendo pensamentos e criando teorias absurdas sobre como seria recebido — as coisas se tornaram tão disparatadas que a esposa de Itachi quase se jogou escada abaixo pensando que ele era algum tipo de assombração sinistra nos corredores da mansão. Mas se havia uma chance, por menor que fosse, de ser perdoado, então Madara abraçaria essa esperança e gastaria todas as suas forças na missão de se redimir.

Então lá estava ele, parado na frente da loja, resmungando para si mesmo, assustando todas as pessoas que passavam pela calçada naquela manhã ensolarada.

 _Vamos, você consegue. Não é como se ele fosse dar um soco na minha cara... embora eu mereça_ , estendeu a mão, respirou fundo e entrou.

O sininho acima da porta tilintou alegremente e o garoto Uzumaki saiu correndo do galpão, quase caindo sobre os sacos de aniagem atrás do balcão. Havia um fone de ouvido conectado ao celular e ele falava apressadamente, rabiscando anotações numa caderneta de bolso. Ele parecia prestes a chorar, mas ficou aliviado quando percebeu que o visitante era Madara.

— Uchiha-san, bem-vindo! — cumprimentou alegremente. Ouviu-se um estalo súbito no fone e Naruto engasgou. — O quê?! Não! Inuzuka-san, eu estou ouvindo! Eu juro! Anotei tudo!

O adolescente começou a repetir todos os itens da lista, rabiscando correções sempre que o estressado Inuzuka exigia, e Madara achou melhor não interromper. Olhou ao redor. Hashirama estava na estufa, podia vê-lo zanzando de um lado para o outro, conferindo suas preciosas flores ornamentais; também ouviu a voz de Mito no escritório, fazendo novos acordos com os fornecedores, confirmando contratos e créditos; mas não havia sinal de Tobirama.

Estranho. Ele já tinha saído para fazer as entregas?

Esperou Naruto terminar a chamada e desabar na cadeira mais próxima antes de interrogá-lo.

— Onde está o seu chefe?

— Hum? — o garoto piscou como uma coruja míope. — Hashi-san está nos fundos. Quer que eu...

— Não, ele não. — meneou a cabeça, impaciente. — Quero falar com Tobirama.

Naruto mordeu o lábio em dúvida sobre como responder. Até mesmo ele sabia que Madara não estava em bons termos com Tobirama. Apesar de inseguro, acabou explicando:

— Ele teve uma crise de enxaqueca. Não estava se sentindo bem. Mito mandou ele para casa depois do show.

— Show? — repetiu sem entender.

— Show. — Naruto confirmou e apontou para o corredor interditado, onde uma placa de “cuidado, chão molhado” barrava a passagem. — Ele passou mal. Bem mal. Então Touka-san levou ele. Ela disse que iria chutar a bunda dele se saísse na rua daquele jeito de novo. Mito-san ligou alguns minutos atrás e ele disse que estava melhor... o que provavelmente é mentira, então ele continua proibido de voltar ao trabalho.

— Oh...

Madara conhecia muito bem o tipo de enxaqueca que costumava atingir Tobirama — algumas delas tão intensas que resultavam em breves internações na clínica mais próxima. O gatilho das crises eram estresse, insônia e jejuns prolongados; três coisas a que o jovem Senju era bastante propenso quando focado em excesso no trabalho. Trabalhar na mansão, com Madara sibilando insultos a cada vinte minutos, não era exatamente o que as pessoas classificavam como “um passeio no parque”.

O sininho da loja tilintou alegremente e Naruto correu para atender o grupo de estudantes que acabara de entrar. Madara deixou o rapaz lidar com os clientes e saiu na direção das estufas.

Encontrou Hashirama no meio do caminho, arrulhando elogios para um grupo de orquídeas véu-de-noiva ao mesmo tempo em que paparicava suas preciosas _masdevallias_. O homem podia ser um pouquinho louco, mas certamente as plantas o adoravam.

Madara pigarreou e Hashirama olhou para ele, um pouquinho confuso com a visita.

— Madara...?

— Preciso falar com Tobirama.

Os dois se encararam seriamente por longos minutos até Hashirama inclinar a cabeça.

— Heim? — o Senju perguntou estupidamente.

— Preciso falar com Tobirama. — insistiu. Era muita sorte Mito e Touka serem um par de harpias vingativas ou ele teria empurrado Hashirama no tonel de estrume mais próximo.

— Ah, então... — falou devagar, coçando a bochecha nervosamente. — Tobirama não está. Ele não estava se sentindo bem hoje.

— Naruto disse que ele teve uma crise de enxaqueca.

— Uma das feias. — admitiu com tristeza. Recolheu as folhas mortas que havia retirado das orquídeas e as colocou numa sacola. — Touka o levou para o hospital e depois o deixou no apartamento. Ele deve ficar bem em algumas horas.

— Foi minha culpa. — Madara balançou a cabeça, aborrecido consigo mesmo. — Eu o provoquei e não lhe dei trégua um minuto sequer ontem.

— Imaginei que isso aconteceria.

Ambos sabiam que o plano de Hashirama era forçar uma reconciliação entre Madara e Tobirama e que o trabalho na mansão fora apenas uma desculpa conveniente. Diferente do amigo, Hashirama foi rápido em perdoar o irmão. Tobirama nunca havia falhado com os irmãos e um erro — de consequências remediáveis — não o tornara menor em seu conceito.

Às vezes o coração amoroso de Hashirama era seu melhor conselheiro.

— Eu queria me desculpar com ele.

Sua confissão, sussurrada num fio de voz, foi recebida com um grito que fez seus ouvidos doerem.

— Verdade?! — ele o agarrou pelos ombros. — Você não está brincando comigo, está?

— Não. — resmungou de má vontade.

Hashirama riu, fez uma dancinha horrível beijou suas preciosas flores e jogou um conjunto de chaves na direção de Madara. Eram suas cópias das chaves do apartamento de Tobirama.

— Lembre-se de não fazer muito barulho, certo?

O homem sorriu brilhantemente e Madara saiu da floricultura como um soldado em uma missão.

As cortinas _blackout_ estavam baixadas, mergulhando o apartamento numa semiescuridão agradável. As janelas fechadas abafavam os sons da cidade e o aroma suave de folhas de bambu dominava o ambiente. A sala estava no mais absoluto silêncio.

Madara entrou no apartamento relutantemente, procurando qualquer sinal de onde Tobirama estaria. Um gemido fraco, vindo das profundezas do sofá, lhe deu todas as pistas de que precisava.

— Hashi? — o chamado veio baixinho e incerto.

A pontada de piedade que Madara sentiu foi inevitável.

Tobirama era um cara durão — mesmo quando Kawarama superou sua fase rebelde e entrou no exercito ainda não conseguia ser tão durão quanto o irmão —, mas as dores de cabeça sempre o deixavam para baixo e a vulnerabilidade em sua voz apertou todos os botões certos para acionar o instinto protetor de Madara... e também serviu para deixá-lo em pânico.

No dia anterior ele o hostilizara abertamente, com todas as forças, então sua presença no apartamento dificilmente seria bem-vinda.

Com um resmungo e um pigarro tentou imitar a voz de Hashirama o melhor que podia.

— Sim...?

— Algum problema na loja?

Madara revirou os olhos. Tobirama era a única pessoa no mundo que podia estar morrendo de dor e mesmo assim se preocuparia com o trabalho. Idiota teimoso.

— Está tudo bem. — garantiu.

— Ah, certo... — houve um breve movimento no sofá. — Tente não fazer barulho e fique longe das cortinas. — uma pausa e acrescentou: — E não faça nada na cozinha, por favor.

— Claro. — concordou.

Esperou alguns minutos, muito quieto, até finalmente se convencer de que o outro havia caído no sono. Contornou o sofá, pé ante pé, e observou Tobirama encolhido contra as almofadas, de costa para as janelas. Usava meias gastas e vestia uma calça moletom tão antiga que devia ter pertencido à Hashirama anos atrás. A camisa preta, sem mangas e folgada, era um presente que Izuna havia dado, quando ainda tinha esperanças de convencer o amigo a ir à praia.

Madara sentou no chão, afundando no tapete macio.

Por mais urgente que fosse seu desejo de se desculpar, sabia que seria egoísmo perturbar Tobirama naquele instante. O homem precisava de tempo, um bom cochilo e silêncio.

Pegou o celular, colocou o volume de chamada no silencioso e se esticou no tapete. Ele esperaria o tempo que fosse necessário.

Tobirama se sentia marginalmente melhor, se comparado ao início da manhã. Dormira por algumas horas, o que costumava ajudar com a dor, e agora restava apenas aquela sensação pesada e nebulosa, um cansaço mortiço que parecia atingir sua cabeça e se espalhar para os músculos. Não sabia por qual motivo Hashirama viera ao apartamento, mas era grato pelo irmão havê-lo deixado em paz.

Espreguiçou-se, letárgico demais para se obrigar a sair do sofá, e afundou o rosto contra as almofadas macias. Apesar da vontade de dormir Tobirama sentia a boca seca e a garganta dolorida. Tamara um pouco de água com os remédios e deixara o copo na mesinha de centro, mas podia imaginar que o pouco de água que restava deveria estar morna àquela hora.

Entreouviu, de repente, o tilintar de vidro e o som agradável de água sendo derramada.

Hashirama ainda estava no apartamento? Bem, então era um milagre que seu irmão não houvesse surtado com o tédio.

A secura em sua boca se tornou insuportável, especialmente com a promessa de água fresca logo ali, e Tobirama se sentou, encolhendo os ombros quando a sala ameaçou sair de foco. Um gemido miserável escapou de sua garganta antes que pudesse contê-lo.

— Aqui... — a voz, acompanhada de uma mão gentil em seu ombro, o guiou para longe do desconforto. — Beba um pouco.

Tobirama esfregou os olhos, cansado, e estendeu a mão para aceitar o copo.

Uma pequena parte dele — que estava meio dopada pela náusea após vomitar no corredor da floricultura — notou que a voz de Hashirama soava estranhamente profunda e que as mãos eram um pouco mais macias que as de seu irmão. Achou que era uma percepção estranha, um engano dos sentidos, até olhar para o copo e para a mão que o segurava e depois para o dono da mão.

Madara.

Uchiha Madara.

Tobirama congelou no ato, olhos arregalados e a respiração presa na garganta.

— Ah, não... — pressionou as mãos contra os olhos.

Madara fungou.

— Não o quê? Não quer a água ou não quer que eu esteja aqui?

— Não pode ser você. Quero dizer... — esfregou a testa, atordoado. Quase podia sentir o cérebro zumbindo na tentativa desesperada de entender o que estava acontecendo. — Alucinação? Meu médico nunca falou nada sobre isso...

O Uchiha revirou os olhos, perdendo a paciência.

— Não sou uma alucinação, idiota.

— Tem razão. — Tobirama concordou. — Ninguém consegue ser mais ranzinza do que você. — aceitou a água oferecida e tomou um gole ligeiro. — O que aconteceu?

Madara sentou na mesinha de centro e juntou as mãos, subitamente inquieto.

— Izuna me contou.

Sua língua coçou com a vontade de perguntar “contou o quê?”, mas se conteve. Sabia muitíssimo bem que tipo de assunto traria aquele homem ao seu apartamento naquelas circunstâncias.

Bebeu o resto da água em goles lentos, tentando ganhar tempo, mas seu cérebro continuava vazio como os jarros de porcelana que Itama gostava de colecionar.

Ele não fazia ideia do que esperar. Havia mentido para Madara durante um ano inteiro e agora qualquer sentimento de amizade pudessem ter nutrido se desgastara. Duvidava muito que o Uchiha conseguisse olhá-lo com a mesma admiração carinhosa do passado... e ele sentia tanta falta disso...

 _Foco! Devaneios não ajudam!_ , mas não conseguia se concentrar, nem sabia se queria pensar.

Olhou para Madara, hesitante, imaginando e temendo suas próximas palavras.

— Me desculpe pelo soco. — disse por fim, num tropeço e de uma só vez. — Desculpe por não ouvir e por não ter confiado em você. Me desculpe por todas as coisas cruéis que eu disse... e me desculpe por todas as coisas desagradáveis que fiz nos últimos dias. — suspirou, pesaroso. — Sei que são apenas palavras, e que elas não vão desfazer o que aconteceu... mas se puder me dar uma chance, uma única chance, de compensar...

Tobirama abriu e fechou a boca um par de vezes, completamente emudecido. Apoiou o copo no joelho e manteve a cabeça baixa.

Sentia-se um pouco estúpido e não era uma sensação agradável.

— Eu devia ter explicado. — começou devagar, concentrado no vidro frio em suas mãos. — Mas, quando você me acertou eu só... eu fiquei tão puto com isso que... — olhou para Madara, um riso sem graça e cheio de remorso estampado em seu rosto. — Depois de tanto temo eu pensei que você me conhecia melhor do que aquilo. Mito era recém-casada com Hashirama e mesmo ela achou a história estranha.

— E você nunca tentou me contar isso? Nunca pensou em me dizer a verdade?

— Não. — admitiu baixinho, envergonhado. — Eu estava apaixonado por você. — ouviu Madara ofegar. — Então pensei que, se você não acreditava em mim, era melhor esses sentimentos se desfazerem de uma vez.

Para sua surpresa Madara o abraçou de repente. As roupas dele, macias contra sua pele, tinham um aroma suave, quente e doce, que o fazia pensar em cravos-da-índia. Fechou os olhos, não confiando em si mesmo.

— Você estava apaixonado por mim? — ele perguntou e o tremor em sua voz o sacudiu.

— Estava.

— E ainda está?

Ele crispou os lábios.

— Por favor, Tobi... por favor... você ainda está?

Tobirama sentiu lágrimas traiçoeiras ardendo em seus olhos.

— Eu nunca consegui parar de gostar de você, Madara.

E o beijo, súbito e intenso, entremeado por agradecimentos sussurrados e súplicas desconexas foi algo que Tobirama jamais esqueceria.

Naruto estava debruçado no balcão de atendimento quando Sasuke entrou na floricultura. O garoto não estranhou o comportamento dramático do amigo, simplesmente arqueou as sobrancelhas cinicamente e apoiou o braço no pequeno espaço vago sobre a bancada.

— O que foi? — perguntou à guisa de bom dia.

Naruto se virou para Sasuke com uma expressão chorosa digna de piedade.

— É horrível, Sasuke! Simplesmente horrível! Eles não têm a menor consideração sobre minhas sensibilidades!

O garoto Uchiha deu um olhar plano da direção do amigo.

— O que é tão horrível assim, _dobe_?

— Eles! — gritou exasperado, apontando para a janela lateral.

Do outro lado do vidro, perto o bastante para Sasuke quase confundi-los com pinturas, Mito e Hashirama brincavam com as flores, parecendo um par de deuses das florestas, rindo e trocando beijos sem a menor cerimônia; não muito longe, sob um jovem cedro, Madara e Tobirama trocavam confidências, rindo vez ou outra, olhando um para o outro como se não houvesse ninguém mais importante no mundo.

Naruto fungou.

— Faz semanas que estou assistindo isso. Quando era só Hashirama eu podia sobreviver... mas agora Tobirama também está me torturando!

— Bem... eles se amam, então é normal que queiram estar juntos, certo?

— Sim, mas eu não estou sendo amado! —protestou infantilmente. — Onde eu entro nessa história?

Sasuke bufou uma risada baixa, agarrou a camisa do idiota loiro e o puxou para um beijo com tudo que tinha direito. Naruto era lento como uma porta, então cabia a ele tomar a iniciativa — claro, havia planejado fazer isso numa ocasião especial, mas, _hey!_ , não há momento melhor do que o agora, certo?

O beijo terminou e Naruto lambeu os lábios, olhando para Sasuke como um gatinho depois de encontrar um passarinho muito bonito na janela.

— E então? — resmungou quando o idiota demorou demais para falar.

— Oh... — Naruto se inclinou sobre a bancada, muito mais alegre. — Ei, podemos fazer isso de novo? Eu meio que... ah... perdi alguns detalhes...

Sasuke revirou os olhos e o beijou.

Todos eles eram idiotas, e ele não era exceção.


End file.
